See U Later
"See U Later" é uma música coreana gravada pelo grupo sul-coreano BLACKPINK. É a quarta faixa do primeiro mini-álbum do grupo, Square Up. Áudio Spotify Distribuição de Linhas # (64.7 segundos) - 40.3% # (38.1 segundos) - 23.7% # (34.9 segundos) - 21.7% # (23.0 segundos) - 14.3% Letras |-|Romanização= |-|Hangul= 아쉬울 것도 없어 진짜 할 만큼 했어 난 어차피 너 따위 있으나 없으나 똑같애 매번 약속은 번복 또 셀 수 없이 반복 너란 남자 딱 그 정도 내 마음 다 줬지만 No 빈 깡통 같은 니 Sorry 이? 그저 개 짖는 소리 정신을 차리고 보니 니 모든 게 오글거려 널 버려줄게 Recycle 니 옆에 그녀는 바보 오늘 난 말할 게 I don’t want you no more Hold up 영원할 거라 했어? 근데 결론은 또 You messed up 왔다 갔다 가벼운 넌 Ping pong 난 지금 너를 차는 거야 Ding dong Playa you ain’t know? 사람 잘못 골랐어 나만을 바라보고 위해 받들어 줬어야 해 여왕벌처럼 See u later boy see u later See u later boy see u later later See u later boy see u later Would have could have should have didn’t See u later boy see u later See u later boy see u later later See u later boy see u later See u later maybe never 콩깍지 벗겨졌어 잡아도 소용없어 또 이랬다저랬다 이러쿵저러쿵 구차해 이제는 You ain’t got no best friend 외로울 거야 Weekend 그래 넌 Loser 외톨이 못된 양아치 Ha 빈 깡통 같은 니 Sorry 이? 그저 개 짖는 소리 정신을 차리고 보니 니 모든 게 못나 보여 널 버려줄게 Recycle 니 옆에 그녀는 바보 오늘 난 말할 게 I don’t want you no more 아픔도 모르게 빨랐던 시간만큼 너는 훅 간 거야 지금 방금 내가 누군지 까먹었니 똑바로 기억해 I’m a boss bitch 너 정도는 바로 정돈 이미 지웠어 니 전화번호 설렘을 향해 다시 심장의 시동을 걸고 Booming Pedal to the metal like See u later boy see u later See u later boy see u later later See u later boy see u later Would have could have should have didn’t See u later boy see u later See u later boy see u later later See u later boy see u later See u later maybe never Goodbye baby 내가 니 곁에 있었을 때 잘하지 왜 Why you wanna go and do that Do that why 내 뒷모습을 좋아하던 너 지금 실컷 보고 잘 기억해 Bye bye bye bye bye See u later boy see u later See u later boy see u later later See u later boy see u later Would have could have should have didn’t See u later boy see u later See u later boy see u later later See u later boy see u later See u later maybe never |-|Tradução= Não há nada para se arrepender, eu fiz o meu melhor É o mesmo para mim Se eu tenho você Ou não Toda hora as promessas mudam E se repetem incontáveis vezes O homem que você é não é merda nenhuma Mesmo quando penso que te dei meu coração, não Suas desculpas são todas falsas Agora tudo o que parece é um cachorro latindo Quando eu chego Tudo sobre você faz minha pele arrepiar Vou te jogar pra reciclar A garota ao seu lado é uma idiota Eu te direi hoje Não te quero mais Espere, você achou que fosse eterno? Mas no final, mais uma vez você estragou tudo Indo e voltando, você é leve demais como uma bola de ping pong Agora estou te jogando ding dong Cafajeste, você não sabe? Você escolheu a pessoa errada Você deveria ter Me adorado feito Uma abelha rainha Te vejo depois, cara, te vejo depois Te vejo depois, cara, te vejo depois, depois Te vejo depois, cara, te vejo depois (Teria, poderia, deveria, não teve) Te vejo depois, cara, te vejo depois Te vejo depois, cara, te vejo depois, depois Te vejo depois, cara, te vejo depois (Te vejo depois, talvez nunca) Eu não estou mais apaixonada Não me importa se você me querer de novo Você esta tristonho de novo E blá blá blá que patético Agora você não tem nenhum melhor amigo Ficará sozinho esse fim de semana Sim, você é um perdedor solitário Valentão idiota ha Suas desculpas são todas falsas Agora tudo o que parece é um cachorro latindo Quando eu venho Tudo sobre você é tão lamentável Vou te jogar pra reciclar A garota ao seu lado é uma idiota Eu te direi hoje Não te quero mais Como o tempo, isso foi tão rápido sem nem percebe a dor Você também se foi agora, só agora Você esqueceu quem eu sou? Melhor lembrar direitinho Eu sou quem manda aqui Eu me afastei de vez de você Eu já apaguei seu numero Eu liguei o motor do meu coração de novo para pegar sentimentos com outro alguém bem, rápido Boto o pé no acelerador assim Te vejo depois, cara, te vejo depois Te vejo depois, cara, te vejo depois, depois Te vejo depois, cara, te vejo depois (Teria, poderia, deveria, não teve) Te vejo depois, cara, te vejo depois Te vejo depois, cara, te vejo depois, depois Te vejo depois, cara, te vejo depois (Te vejo depois, talvez nunca) Adeus, cara, você deveria ter sido bom para mim Quando eu estava com você Por que você tinha que ir E fazer isso, por quê? Você gostava do jeito que eu costumava ficar longe de você Olhe para isso tudo que você quer e lembre-se Tchau tchau tchau tchau tchau Te vejo depois, cara, te vejo depois Te vejo depois, cara, te vejo depois, depois Te vejo depois, cara, te vejo depois (Teria, poderia, deveria, não teve) Te vejo depois, cara, te vejo depois Te vejo depois, cara, te vejo depois, depois Te vejo depois, cara, te vejo depois (Te vejo depois, talvez nunca) Galeria de vídeos See U Later 블랙핑크(BLACK PINK)See U Later 4K 직캠 @181111 락뮤직 Categoria:Músicas coreanas Categoria:Músicas Categoria:Square Up Categoria:Lançadas em 2018 Categoria:BLACKPINK